Dorky
Dorky is an in-active member of Mane Chat. Personality Dorky is a very passive person who doesn't really like to cause too much conflict and will often leave any situation that gets too aggressive. Though despite her passiveness it doesn't stop her from often causing discourse, under her nice and calming exterior she can have very stubborn opinions in regards to politics. She can often times get very critical on works of fiction and puts a focus on political correctness, but this doesn't mean that she doesn't enjoy her own share of offensive jokes shared between close friends but if you're not in her close social circles she'll be more likely to judge your opinions. Dorky often times likes to take the role of leadership and organizing when it comes to Mane Chat trying to do more complicated group oriented things. She's best described as a strategist and organizational master, keeping Mane Chat in line so that it doesn't destroy itself. Her organizational skills are also best seen when playing Minecraft as she's the one to make sure that the faction has their shit together. Though her cautious attitudes can lead to her being very aggressive towards newcomers as she's very loyal to her close friends and is often worried that newer people might cause trouble for them. Dorky has a fondness for being creative and drawing a lot, often doodling her friends doing things together. Dorky is known for being the person that has probably drawn the most for Mane Chat AU's and her art skills are very talented and quick. She enjoys very surreal forms of entertainment such as Yume Nikki and the likes, as she enjoys how relaxing she is. If an activity is relaxing she'll most likely be the first person to enjoy it, but be warned, when something is competitive, she's in it to win it but can get frustrated if people mess up on getting the big victory. DanganManepa AU * Super High School Level Artist * Super High School Level Dropout Propaganda Artist Despair Life Dorky is the Super High School Level Dropout Propaganda Artist, she's part of the danganmanepa despair crew set up by Super High School Level Despair, TV. With her artist ability she promptly got a group of people rejected by Hope's Peak Academy to join their cause of taking down Hope's Peak, along with the rest of the world that didn't appreciate their talents. Dorky's art was used as propaganda pieces to encourage the group's growth, she helped gathered a majority of the supporters. Her propaganda art gained her the title "Super High School Level Dropout Propaganda Artist". Simulated Life She is eventually captured by the future foundation and put into a simulation seen in Danganmanepa with the rest of the people in TV's movement. Dorky in the simulation lost all memory of the crimes she committed in real life. Upon awakening in a barn,s he remembers being a student of Hope's Peak Academy along with the rest of the 16 people she's stuck with. She remembers being the SHSL Artist. Dorky tries to be the voice of reason and makes sure to keep everyone in line and alive. Upon learning about the killing games set up by Makin Bacon Bot, he's quick to suggest everyone being at peace with each other. After the first trial Dorky is pushed over the edge as she was nearly falsely voted and executed for being the culprit. After freaking out at the trial she's quick to regret her actions in Chapter 2 which begin to revolve around her as she tries to slowly gather back people's trust in her. Dorky ends up protecting Stuff while they're sleeping and hi-jinks ensues. As Chapter 2 progresses Dorky figures out the conspiracy of New Bacon City as she's coincidentally at the center of all of it as she has to solve the recent murders in Chapter 2. After receiving the head of what she assumed to be Zane Byrnes, she begins to investigate who could've murdered him only to find out that the head belonged to Karks in reality. As the mystery progresses she finds out about the Stoned Man, who's recently taken over New Bacon City, Mephy is killed half way through her investigation as the pressure increases as Dorky finds out that the stoned man is not caring about winning the killing games but just slaughtering people. She eventually figures out that the Stoned Man referred to Lou who finally ran out of weed. The trial ends quickly as Dorky manages to escape her assassination attempt and everyone quickly votes sober Lou. Dorky manages to be one of the last surviving people, reaching Trial 6 as she finds out about her past as the Super High School Level Dropout Propaganda Artist thanks to Smash who's recently remembered their shared Despair life. SCP Section M Dorky is a dead scientist found by Marsh, causing Marsh to go into a fit of depression. Dorky's Cross Country Adventure Dorky drives around the country to pick up her friends from Mane Chat, hilarious hi-jinks ensues at every corner as she has to get herself out of wacky situations while collecting her friends. One Shot AU's * Overmane: Dorky is Mei Category:People Category:Artists